It's Almost Like A Dream
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Emma just wants to get some sleep after an embarrassing moment happens to her. Suddenly, what happens when Xander unexpectedly shows up in her bed, suddenly sitting on her lap? To her, this almost feels like a dream that she ever wanted for a long time. Wait a minute... Xemma one-shot. Rated T, just for safety. Surprise ending included!


**"It's Almost Like A Dream"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Emma Ross x Xander**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Bunk'd or its characters. Bunk'd and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm still on this Bunk'd craze, I'd figured I'd write me up another Emma/Xander fic, just because I love that couple to death. I think they are way more cuter and adorable than Hazel/Xander (I hate that couple so much with a burning passion). I hope you all enjoy some Xemma!**

* * *

It was already nightfall down at the dreaded place known as Camp Kikiwaka.

After a rough day taking some crap from her nemesis, Hazel, Emma Ross and her friends all decided to turn in for the night. After all, a sleep was good for them, considering they wanted to forget everything that happened today. Both her, Lou, Zuri and Tiffany were victims of a good old tar and feather prank caused by Hazel. Apparently, she still hated how her 'supposed' boyfriend Xander was flirting all over Emma. She would do anything to keep them separated, even if she went to harsher lengths to make it happen.

It took Emma and her friends 4 hours to wash the rest of the tar off. To add insult to injury, the water was extra cold. It was the type of water that would you find in a third-world country or continent like Antartica. Having to wash the tar out with extra-cold arctic water was painful than the prank that was pulled on them.

After that painful shower was over, the girls finally changed into their clothes and headed straight for bed, but not without sharing a late-night conversation before.

"I'm telling you, girls..." Emma groaned. "Hazel's really starting to get on my nerves. I can't believe she embarrassed me, AGAIN!"

"You're not alone in that convo, buddy." Lou nodded. "If I was a bear, I'd stalk her and chew her up! Still hadn't happened yet, but I'm still wishing for it!"

"I can't believe it took four hours to get that tar out of my hair!" Zuri groaned. "Although I'm not sure if it's tar in the first place!"

"Maybe it was molasses." guessed Tiffany. "After all, it's way more sticky and slow than tar."

"I only hope it's not true." Zuri gulped. "If I were to get rid of molasses in my hair, that would be enough to get my hair off. And I'd be bald!"

"We all enough problems worst than they already are." Emma sighed. "Let's just sleep it out 'til morning. Good night."

After everyone said their good nights, Emma's closed her eyes shut in a deep sleep. Hopefully, she would be dreaming how she could get even against that annoying witch known as Hazel. Just hearing that name again made Emma queazy, heck she wouldn't even sleep right without the image of Hazel laughing right at her. It would almost be like an earworm.

So Emma did her best not to even think about that harlot for once.

So far, it had been three hours since their sleep, and so far, Emma still hadn't dreamed of ripping Hazel in half like a famous horror movie icon slashing everyone in the camp. But she was still wishing for something to happen, just to forget the incident that she had today.

Then, all of a sudden, someone whispered at him:

"Hey, Emma..."

"Uhhhh, I already told you Hazel, I'm not kissing your feet..." Emma said in her sleep.

"Emma, wake up..."

That voice whispered again. It sounded all too familiar and yet, it sounded like a super-cute guy.

As Emma slowly opened up her eyes, she saw who was sitting on his lap.

"Ack!" Emma said, before identifying the waker. "Xander?!"

The guy who was sitting on top of Emma was Xander, the guy who Emma was crushing on the very first day she arrived at Camp Kikiwaka. She couldn't admit that the guy was drop dead handsome from head to toe. He was everything that Emma wanted: Nice hair, the cute smile, an excellent fit body, and that guitar of his. To put it simply, he was a perfect match for Emma.

But why was he doing here inside the Woodchuck cabin in the first place? Emma wanted to find that out.

"Nice of you to see me, cupcake." Xander smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Emma whispered with a blush. "And why did you call me cupcake?!"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," He winked. "I'm sorry, but I had the urge to talk to you so bad."

"But can it wait until tomorrow?" Emma replied. "I gotta sleep."

"It can't wait," Xander replied back. "Emma, I can't stop thinking about you."

"But Xander-"

"Look, hear me out." Xander whispered, cutting her off. "I can't sleep without ever having to think of your beautiful face haunting me in my dreams. Even when I see you, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside whenever you want to talk to me. I can't even think straight or let alone eat without having someone say your name, because I get so lost out in words. Even when you're in trouble, I feel like coming to help you. You're so precious to me, I don't want anyone to harm you."

Emma started feeling a little breathless from his words. Xander's words were so mesmerizing and captivating that it nearly turned Emma's insides to hot fudge.

"Xander..." Emma said, losing breath. "I don't understand..."

"But I do," He whispered again. "The only reason why I'm here Emma, is to tell you that I love you."

When those three words were heard out of his mouth, Emma's jaw dropped.

This couldn't be a dream. Did she just hear what Xander say to her just now. It almost looked real to her. Like 100% real.

"You..." Emma barely whispered. "You really love me?"

Caressing her chin, Xander whispered once more.

"Yeah, I do." Xander nodded. "I need you, Emma. I need you really bad and I just can't take it anymore."

"But Xander, I'm not sure about this..." She said, feeling a bit comfortable yet troubled.

"Emma, I need to know if you really love me." He replied.

So far, Emma nearly lost her voice due to his sweet whispers. It sounded so musky, so desperate and sexual all over his lips. She could see it in Xander's deep blue eyes. It was a sign of intrigue, captivation and seduction that Emma had never seen before in a guy like this. But was Xander willing to take this very far to something a bit degrading that it only seemed very right to do?

There was no use in fighting this so long. It was now clear that Emma's urges were beginning to take action.

"Xander, I love you." Emma finally whispered. "And... I need you too."

"It's all I ever wanted to hear..." He said, whispering close to her lips.

Suddenly, without warning, Xander laid his lips all around hers in a kiss. Just one touch of his kiss made her breathless instantly. In a moment, the tender kiss between them suddenly ended passionate. Both Xander and Emma were now locked into quiet makeout mode, hoping to make sure their loud passionate moans didn't wake up either, Zuri, Lou, Tiffany or the other campers next door. Luckily for them, they managed to keep it quiet and silent as possible.

Emma had never knew how good of a kisser Xander was. She swore that she could feel a hint of chocolate from him, which was good since Emma always had such a craving for anything chocolate. But yet, she started to shudder in horror thinking if Hazel had ever kissed those lips of his yet. Yet Emma had nothing to worry about it. All that mattered was enjoying the passionate moment with the one that Emma now loved.

The kiss started to get intense. Emma found Xander's lips move across her neck. It actually drove her crazy, moaning a little bit in enjoyment. She knew where Xander was going with this. And boy, did she want it. Who cares if this was real life or a dream, she was enjoying it!

"Xander..." She whispered.

"That's right, keep whispering my name..." He whispered back.

"Xander...!"

"Keep it going, Emma..." Xander said, before getting his hands on the fabric of his shoulders.

Being a little sly wolf that he was, Xander even reached up to Emma's left ear, giving out a little nibble. That actually made her tickle, to be exact.

"Ooooh, Xander!" Emma giggled. "You're such a naughty devil!"

She begged to hear him speak those hypnotizing words of his again.

But suddenly, she heard a female voice speak out to him instead.

"Emma?"

"Zuri, what are you doing here?" Emma groaned. "You can't be in here! Unless..."

Just like that, Emma opened her eyes back up...

...

...

...

...only to realize that Xander wasn't there.

Instead, it was nothing else but an empty dark cabin where the three girls (besides Emma) were sleeping. It was clear that Emma's little fantasy turned out to be nothing but a cruel dream. But what made it more embarrassing was the fact that Zuri saw her act like this. Emma blushed yet again, but this time, she was embarrassed.

"What on earth we're you doing?" Zuri replied.

"I don't know, I guess I was making out with Zander." Emma replied back.

"Are you sure?" Zuri groaned. "Because from where I'm seeing, you're making out with a pillow!"

Emma then looked down, only to realize that she had been kissing a pillow all this time. To her shame, she must've thought the pillow was Xander itself. That made her shameful blush redder than it already was.

"Wow, I really do need help, do I?" Emma gulped.

"Ya think?" Zuri replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try not to choke on my own vomit when I sleep!"

After Zuri had gone to sleep, Emma sighed grimly and laid her head down on the bed in disappointment. Disappointed that the moment with Xander never happened, or the fact that Emma was ashamed that he kissed a pillow in her sleep, thinking it _was_ Xander. Either way, this only left Emma to ponder all alone in the dark. Before she slept, Emma thought to herself something she wished would happen again:

 _"Ohh, why couldn't Xander and me ever happen...?"_

* * *

 **Yeah, I knew it was cruel of how it ended, but either way, I thought it would be funny regardless. _  
_**

 **It seems like Emma can't seem to catch a break it seems. Oh well, life happens for a reason. But we can all dream of a hot Xander, can't we? I know I would. (Don't get me wrong, I'm straight.)**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
